Dragon Ball:Clash of Reality's
by Nice420
Summary: The story begins with a fight between two beings that's reaching it's end, the reason is unknown as to why they're fighting but it's clear that it's serious. The question is why. Why are there two hero's from different realities fighting to the death? What are the two hero's reasons for fighting? and will they be able to succeed in defeating the other?
1. The End of Two Era's

Our story begins with a clash of two titans. A Mortal with a wavering red aura is currently kneeling on the floor gasping for what little air he can breath in.

With an echoing voice the red aura mortal mumbles to himself " _damn i've exerted too much energy i don't think i can hold out much longer. But it seems my opponent isn't doing so well either_ " as he says this a smile comes across his face and he slowly begins to attempt to stand up.

On the other side of this desolate battlefield is a God with a bright blue aura he is currently stuck in a giant rock as if he were slammed into it with nothing but sheer power. This god slowly crumbles off the boulder but lands on his knee, he looks up with an excited face as he speaks he also has an echoing voice

" _It seems you're getting ready to go all out again"._ As he finishes his sentence he stands and spits out blood, he continues to speak " _And here i thought we were both already giving it our all_ ". He slowly begins to walk towards the mortal " _Still i'm amazed you two got this strong without the help of the gods, it sorta irritates me that we couldn't achieve such power alone"._

The mortal giggles as he too begins to walk towards the god _"Well i wouldn't understand why you were so irritated, if it weren't for who you were"._

As they both walk towards one another they begin to charge up there energy's. The two enormous energy's begin to clash with one another. The bright crimson aura rages vigorously as if it was only fueled with rage and contempt. While the azure aura flows out with a calm and relaxing feel.

The mortal speaks " _Although we both seem to be fighting for the right cause it doesn't seem like we'll be the ones ending this."_

The god stretching his arm also speaks " _it seems we've both concluded to the same thing, to believe we're only the beginning of some sick twisted game. But i know it'll all end well"._

The both begin to dash forward and as they clash the ground below them caves in as if it was never there, an enormous crater is left beneath them.

The mortal shouts " _So you have the same feeling as me then, in that case we can finally go all out and let the future generation handle this"._

He lets out a right kick aiming it towards the ribs of his opponent but the god blocks lifting his left leg upwards, the mountains and hills that stood behind the god vanished without a trace. The god uses the momentum given to him to give an upside down kick aiming for the left shoulder of the mortal, the mortal blocks with the forearm of his left arm. The ground below him caves in even deeper enlarging the crater once more.

The mortal counterattacks with a left kick to the already upside down god, he blocks with his right arm but feels the stingy impact on it for a while, the whole left side of the god is left cleared with the force of the kick.

As the god attempts to back away so that he could go back to an upright state he's rushed by the mortal who attempts to throw a left jab to the face. It's evaded by the god who then throws a left knee to the skull it roughly connects the mortal who attempted to evade but is hit on the shoulder instead. they then begin to rapidly throw punches and kicks to one another some evaded, some grazing and some impacting.

The first to get hit was the god who was still fighting upside down he was kneed in the face and left dazed. The mortal grabs him by the right leg and begins to rapidly spin in circles, he lets go and flings the god downwards to the ground. He then begins to charge a ki attack he gets into position and shouts

 ** _"Big Bang!!!"_** at this moment the god hears him and attempts to correct his trajectory but was flung to harshly that he couldn't correct himself he tries to look for the mortal but completely lost sight of him. The mortal then appears underneath the god who is currently rocketing to his direction **_"KamehameHaaAaa!!!"._** The god was hit the attack head on and was stopped in his tracks landing on the ground with a torn up gi.

the mortal began to gasp even harder now for air he was finally feeling the pain all over his body again. he falls down to one knee and state.

 _" Damn!!! thats all i had left in me!! i couldn't even multiply it!"._

He shouts as he punches the ground.

The god begins to attempt to stand up but struggles.

The god coughs blood out before he could speak " _So it seems we're both at our limits"_ he takes a long pause and then continues to speak " _Well to be more precise we've since long reached our limits, this fight lasted longer than an hour but yet we're still fused"._

he sits down feeling the affects of the last attack. The mortal then states.

" _The time on this planet is basically like the time chamber we'll be defusing soon"._ He says it with a distressed look on his face.

As the mortal finishes his statement they both diffuse into there regular states leaving us with four saiyans. It's at this moment when six being begin to descend from above all descending side by side and then finally a seventh descends who then speaks.

 _"It appears that you could not fulfill our demand, one pair of you needed to fall here today but yet you all stand before me."_

our group of saiyans all stand next to one another and show a hopeless expression as if all was coming to an end.

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~

 ** _hey guys hope you like my first chapter i tried to make it as long as i could and tried my hardest on every bit so please show mercy. i actually dont know whats going to happen next cuz i've yet to think about it. So as i've stated in the bio i'd like to let you guys make it, i've placed the seed and now i hope you guys can help nurture it. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed making it till next time byeeee_**.


	2. The Beginning of a True Monster

Here's chapter two, didn't get much of a feedback but it's understandable.( i did just start) The only feedback i got was from my friends who actually made the first character introduced. Again hope it's enjoyable to the few people who come across it accidently.

*ALSO UPLOAD WILL BE ATTEMPTED EVERY TWO DAYS!!!*

The story continues with our saiyans confronted by the seven characters who have descended.

the first to appear is Ikari a female demon, she has horns about the size of hands that curve outwards and then back in. She also has a tail that is thick in width and is decently long. Her facial expression is a constant serious face and personality is explosive when angered. she has a short bobbed hairstyle with golden blonde hair, her skin a light caramel tone. She's wearing light armor that covers both her arms, but only her left hand is equipped with a small glove like gauntlet and each fingertip is as sharp as a blade. Her top torso being the only thing covered by armor and her stomach is completely revealed. She has the exterior side of her legs covered with plated armor and the interior is left covered by steel mail. Not much is known of her.

 _"It seems i'll be the first to beat you four into a pulp, not really interested in beating someone while they're down but i don't really have much of a choice. Why don't you guys do that fusion thing again you'll probably be more of a fight like that."_

SSJ4 Goku is finally able to speak but has a bit of trouble letting out his words.

 _"Well i wish we could also fuse, but we're not in the required state to fuse. You might just have to deal with us as we are."_

As he finishes his statement he gives a giggle and smiles, Ikari rushes him and grabs him by the throat and then tail whip's SSJ4 Vegeta across the chest slamming him to the other saiyans.

 _"Listen you damn monkey im not here to be made a fool of, this is a serious matter that has not only placed your life but your realties entire existence at stake. Either you fuse now or you fail all of those innocent lives that are depending on you."_

Goku struggles to breathe but to no avail, Ikari puts more force into her grip but is interrupted by one of the other beings.

 _"Ikari put him down we aren't here to kill them yet, if all they need is to be healed then let me handle this."_

Ikari tosses Goku to the ground and walks away angered. She then looks back at goku and says.

 _"You better be grateful that any mercy is being shown by your enemy."_

The one who spoke earlier was Senbo a female angel who was banished from her realms heaven, she was banished because she carried the sin of jealousy. And with that her jealousy for Ikari is enormous, she envy's how open she can be with her emotion and actions. Also for the fact that she doesn't' care of being told she is wrong. She has long jet black hair and bangs that she'd toss behind her ear, she was decently tall with a slender figure. She wore a pure white greco-roman garment and nothing else. She attempts to tuck her wings as much as she can because of how they're slowly being tainted black. Her choice of weapon is a long spear that is said to be forge by a god of her realm. She can also fight in hand to hand combat but chooses to weild a weapon. She flies towards the injured Goku and says.

 _"Do not worry child although we may be of opposite sides, and our ideals may differ greatly we still wish to understand one another till death due us part."_

She smiles gently and attempts to heal Goku, but is interrupted by him. Goku confused as to what she just said he rolls away from her and quickly gets up even though he's in immense pain.

 _"listen lady i don't know how to respond to what you just said."_

he pauses and takes another step back.

 _"But i do know that a really bad amount of energy is flowing out of you the most and i'd rather be strangled by the other lady then to be near you."_

Senbo is infuriated but does not show it she grabs ahold of her cheek then smiles and says.

 _"oh my whatever could you mean im insulted to be told such a thing..."_

She vanishes and appears behind goku kicks him behind his knee causing him to fall onto it and then grabs his left arm breaking it. She whispers into his ear.

 _"I'd like for you to say that one more time and i'll see to your torture myself."_ She walks away and laughs, and then turns too look at the pained face of Goku and says. _"Now be a good little monkey and let me heal you, you fool."_

The other saiyans left in shock and feeling powerless to the beings currently in front of them. They let themselves be healed but don't seem to be pleased with it. SSJB Vegeta then speaks.

 _"What now, you've healed your playthings. Or are you expecting us to fight each other again, were you not entertained enough."_

Another being descends with a stern look on his face, his name is Hikori he doesn't have any armor and only wears the lower parts of a set of gi. His aura appears to almost be liquid as it goes upwards and has a bright silver tint to it. He is a saiyan but from another reality, he seems disappointed looking at the saiyans from this reality but also confused as to what their transformations look like. In his reality he was the last of the saiyans and he hated to fight spending most of his time training his mind with meditation and his body with exercise. He knew that it didn't matter if he liked it or not and that it was inevitable for him to know how to fight.

 _"I don't know if i should be excited to see another of my kind or disappointed with how weak you are. Although your transformations both differ from my understanding and that has intrigued me."_

he lands in front of our group of saiyans and begins to analyse them. He then draws his conclusion and states.

 _"It may seem we each achieved a different branch of transformations for ourselves."_

He begins to walk towards the two SSJ4 saiyans and says while observing them more.

 _"One achieved it with rage and resentment to themselves or another."_

He also walks towards the two SSJB saiyans and says.

 _"While the other achieved it with the assistance of the gods, and i reaching my fullest potential without a transformation such as yours. Now if i were to gain one i may become even more powerful... i'm glad i came to this place i've learned even more than i anticipated from my species."_

The group is shocked to hear that this saiyan has yet to learn how to transform.

SSJB Vegeta and Goku look at each other and put on the potara earrings once again to fuse into Vegito. The SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta then do the fusion dance and fuse into Gogeta. Vegeto then speaks.

 _"To believe you're this strong without the help of any transformations or assistance from objects and dances is truly a terrifying thing to take in. But now we know that you must be the first to go out!!"_

Vegito throws a right punch to Hikori's face; but is scarcely dodged and then countered with a ferocious right hook that impacts Vegito's face sending him flying.

Hikori then begins to make chase but is kicked by Gogeta in the face sending him the opposite way of Vegito. Hikori manages to stop himself and intensely launches off towards Gogeta who is currently flying at him. He spears the fusion in the gut and tosses him upwards.

Hikori then swings his right arm at the air releasing an energy wave that chases after Gogeta. as soon as he finishes though he is punched straight in the gut causing him to bend forward, Vegito then hammer arms him downwards to the ground. He then transforms into **_SUPER VEGITO!!!_** and releases a blade of energy that captures Hikori as he descends.

Goget at this time had already stopped ascending and managed to dodge the slash. He notices Vegito's spike in power so he begins to charge a ki attack **_BIG BANGG!!!_** while simultaneously transforming into a **_SUPER SAIYAN 3!!_** he then teleports beside hikori and shouts **_KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!!_** hitting him face first. The two Fusions get together and Gogeta then speaks.

 _"Do you think that got him Vegito?!?!"_

Vegito replies unsure.

 _"I can't say for sure but that was a powerful attack there is no way he could have survived that in a his base form."_

Senbo then flies up to the saiyans and states.

 _"Do you really think that would have been enough to take that monkey down. What a shame you two have become, if you truly wished to kill that man you should have gone all out. i would have guessed you both should have understood since you're saiyans but i'll spell it out for you."_

As the smoke begins to fade away a bright silver aura begins to light up the spot where Hikori had landed. Senbo continues.

 _"I've fought that monkey of a man and it pains me to say but he is the strongest being i've faced, i had to get serious and nearly killed him. But that wasn't the scariest part. You saiyans have a unique trait what was it called again... ahhh yes a Zenkai boost and man did he gain a lot in our fight, by now i'm sure he just got another one and i'm also sure he figured out your transformation technique. So either you figure out how you two can fuse and become something even more powerful or you beg your colorful transformations are enough."_

The two fusions quickly gazed downwards to the enormous power that just spiked out of nowhere. They're left with panicked face's the energy kept on rising.

 _"Have you two ever wondered why you were still alive?"_

Senbo says as she slowly flies away.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

HELLO GUYS HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD I HAD MANY ROUGH DRAFTS AND DECIDED TO STICK TO THIS ONE. I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE SOME ERRORS I EITHER FAT FINGERED SOME LETTERS OR THE APP ADDED SOME WHO KNOWS BUT IM SORRY. AS I SAID I WANT THE VIEWERS TO CONTINUE THIS BUT IF THAT PLAN DOESN'T WORK I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CONTINUE IT LIKE THIS. *UPLOADS ARE EVERY OTHER DAY.*


	3. To The Future

**_Hello, this next chapter is going to be a time skip into the future. In this skip i'll be covering new characters and events that were affected with the fight currently taking place. I'm going to attempt to hold these two stories at the same time, (The past and the present day) Hope it works out._**

somewhere in a distant planet covered with trees an mountains there's a frost demon named Shiver that is currently attempting to flee from a group of individual's. Ki blast are being ferociously thrown at him but he's just barely managing to avoid them. "If only i could lose just a couple of them i'd be able to fend off three or four, but they just don't let up." he thinks to himselve. Shiver's situation was instant for him. He had just finished thawing from his glacier and to his knowledge doesn't know how long he was suspended in animation. As soon as he exited his glacier though he was assaulted by the group. "This is insulting, to be pushed so far as to needing to flee by this group. But i can't go all out here i don't even know how much I've reduced my own power!!."

As he's distracted with that thought he is hit in the back which angers him. He begins to charge up an attack and in doing so the area around him begins to shatter, the hills and trees levitate off the ground only to disintegrates when they near him. Shiver is shocked to what he just did and stops his attack. He is hit once more by the group's barrage causing him to fall from the sky. He descends and two members from the group charge at him with a flurry of combos tossing punches, knees to the gut and kicks to the ribs making his descent to the ground much faster. Shiver is stopped by a tree trunk and notices a group of people who seem to have been hiding there, he is then confronted by a panicked girl named Kolra. "How could you have found us already!!! Shit shit shit. what have i done I've doomed everyone by bringing them here, what have i've done!!!". Shiver is puzzled to what the girls is talking about but then remembers about the group. He is still too scared and might not be able to control his form so he begins to detransform again becoming taller with his skin smoothening. His limbs turn a bright pale white, his chest is a dark silver, and any edge or crevice is covered by a solid matted black. His crystals are a Smokey grey and his horns shorten into two points that are slanted backwards. Kolra is mystified as to what she just witnessed, Shivers power had just decreased drastically but he's still more powerful than the group of eight. Shiver looks at the girl with a sorry look. "I'm sorry for bringing harm to you people, I'll lead them far from hear and you guys should flee the opposite way". He finishes his sentence and then thinks to himself. "Alright it's about time i actually fought back, let's just hope i can actually not kill my opponents, I really need some answers here." Shiver begins to ascend slowly into the air only to be met by the group of eight already having him surrounded. One of the members attempts to make chase for the group that's fleeing but is told by another member. "Stop they're none of our concern we need to capture this frost demon at all cost!!!". Shiver takes this as his opportunity to make the first strike heading for the one on his left. He throws a ferocious kick to the side of his head killing him on impact. "Damn, im still too strong and i don't think i can lower my energy anymore. How the hell am i supposed to do this!!!". The rest of the group is horrified and shocked because to them they couldn't see shivers movements. Shiver strikes at another member but he managed to stay up by blocking with his right arm. He attempts to counter attack with a left jab but is caught by shiver and twisted until a loud snap was heard. Shiver spins his opponent and flings him towards the ground. "i hope he isn't dead, but ok that's two down six to go". The other members of the group meet together to rush Shiver. They actually manage to push him back and land some decent hits on him but at the cost of stamina. The group is quickly tired, Shiver hits two members with his tail slamming them towards the ground and then hits them with an enormous energy blast, he also accidentally punches a third one too hard that it went straight through the members stomach. Now only three stood in front of Shiver, all of them were absolutely terrified but still not one attempted to flee. They grouped up again to attack together. "You guys have seriously amazed, you know you cant possbly win and yet your still here fighting. Truly it's a shame i was the one you were sent to capture. If it were in another manner that we could've met im sure i would have wished for us to be allies."The three of the group were shocked but also took it as a praise.

"Thanks for the compliment but i'm sure you're confused as to why you were being chased by us as soon as you thawed out from your glacier." said the leader of the group. Shiver pauses for a second because he had actually forgotten his goal, he was lost in thought trying so hard to hold back. "It seems that you're not wrong there, i was shocked by that indeed. Care to explain what's going on here? and why you guys were after me?" The three turn to look at one another and nod. The last three members are horribly beaten up one has a missing arm but managed to stop the bleeding by burning his womb shut with a ki sphere held on it. Another one had a dozen small holes around his body but the blood seems to have clotted and stuck his undergarments to his skin. The third wasn't as beaten up as the other two but still had ribs shattered and a bleeding eye. "We don't know much but we'll tell you what we know. You are the last of your kind and you were asleep for quite some time, everyone thought you were dead in there so they forgot about you. You were in there for hundreds of years now, or at least that's our estimate. Our organization wanted to use you but it definitely underestimated your power."

Shiver is left shocked he didn't know how to respond but ultimately asks. "So why did you guys know exactly when i was going to break free? and how come i was able to weaken myself while i was frozen? and what the hell happened to the rest of my race?" the group is also confused being bombarded by these questions. Because they do not hold the answers. "We weren't told much either if anything they're watching everything and we were only used by them to gain info about you." Shiver feels a wretched feeling in his gut, he couldn't believe anyone would use their allies like this.To sacrifice someone only to exploit an enemy. "Why the hell are you letting them do this to you guys! they're using you why let that happen! your allies would have lived through this!! why!!!"

The three look to one another and want to feel anger towards shiver but simply cannot argue with him. "We understand that better then anyone, but you wouldn't understand the way we've had to live. We also can't hold it against you, shit you were basically just born and to be assaulted by a group of eight beings the first thing you see must've been terrifying." Shiver nods to his statement dropping his guard.At that instance a giant ki wave comes rushing from underneath Shiver engulfing him entirely. The guy Shiver had flung downward with a broken arm was still alive and managed to use his shattered arms one last time. The drawback was so big though it kills him.

The other three took advantage of this and started to barrage Shiver with ki blast. Nothing but smoke surrounds where Shiver once was.

"Do you think we got him captain!?"

One of the three exclaimed.

"You really think that guy will die from that. Keep your guard up and watch each others backs!!"

Two straight beams come flying outwards from the smoke hitting the two guys that were on both sides of the captain straight in their heads. Shiver then dashes out and grabs the captain by the neck.

"I'm done playing the nice guy!! i will end you slowly and painfully!!"

He begins descend to the earth at an extreme speed, attempting to slam the captain head first into the ground. The captain manages to get free by spamming ki blast straight into Shivers face forcing him to let go, he still descends to the ground not being able to fix his trajectory in time. Shiver rushes down towards the captain slamming into the earth like a rocket. But to his surprise the captain was no longer there, Shiver infuriated looks around for him but is surrounded by clouds of dirt that he had just tossed up.

"you may be far stronger than me frost demon but i definitely have something that you lack and that's experience!!"

Shiver takes a step towards the voice but then explodes, this causes a mass domino effect and more explosions set off. The captains squad had set down traps before shiver had thawed out.

"What did you think, that we were just a bunch of grunts with no brains!! my group might've died to your sheer raw power and our lack of info on it!! but they were still soldiers and they all left you a reminder of that!!"

The mines kept on exploding all around Shiver causing him to fly upwards. He's then hit by multiple beams of energy from his left side, they pierced through him like a hot knife going through butter making him shout in agonizing pain. He's then forced to land again, only to be met by a net of energy that traps him inside of it burning him and causing the nets marks to imprint onto his skin. Shiver shouts in pain but manages to break out of it.

"When i get my hands on you i'm going to make sure i squish every scream out of you!!!"

The captain's voice echos once again from a distance.

"Ahaha so basically what i'm doing to you now, for every scream you let out it's a scream my team didn't have a chance to make and i'll make sure you let out everything."

Shiver begins to charge up his energy and sends the clouds of dirt flying clearing the skies of its clouds along with it.

"How about you come out here a face me you coward!!!"

in that instance and enormous amount of enger gushes out from under Shivers feet and engulfs hims. Shiver again shouts in pain, the beam lasts for eight whole seconds and for Shiver it felt like and eternity.

The captain finally appears from underground gasping for air.

"What... did you think i wasn't doing anything... while i was gone... that's my strongest blast...but it takes darn to long to charge up...because of how limited my ki storage is. My lack in power... is my greatest downfall in this fight..."

The captain then falls onto his back with a smile on his face.

"But god damn you sure are one tough son of a bitch...im glad that i'll die by the hands of someone thats strong..."

Shiver hovers over the captain but doesn't seem to have anything to say and he doesn't seem to be angry anymore.

"Why did it have to be this way?? why couldn't you just leave when you had a chance."

the captain is shocked he truly thought he was in for a torturous time but is instead being asked a question.

"I'll answer that for you... One; because this is my job, this is how i live and how i was made to live... Two; my family died here fighting and so i as their leader have to die here too...and Three; death is the only escape of one..."

Shiver lays down next to the already death nearing captain.

"I'd like to ask you one more thing, is the rest of the universe like this entire situation...?"

the captain is soon to meet his maker but he doesn't seem to want to leave Shiver hanging onto that question, so he replies with the last bit of life he could muster.

"Listen i wouldn't want to make the universe look like trash with how we acted. The universe isn't all like this. There are instances where peace, care, and love for one another can exist. So please do not judge everything with how we acted..."

 ** _~TO BE CONTINUED~_**

 ** _SORRY IF THIS WASN'T AS GOOD AS MOST OF THE THINGS YOU GUYS READ. IM NEW TO WRITING AND SHIT IS IT HARD, I HOPE I GET BETTER THE LONGER I DO THIS._**

 ** _BU BYE._**


End file.
